tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Daniel Witwicky
DANIEL is the son of Spike and Carly Witwicky. He is a curious, adventurous youngster, like his mother, and he can be quite a handful to his hardworking parents. He is very bright, and very good at getting into trouble. He carries a skateboard with him almost wherever he goes, as well as the occasional 'ray gun.' Having grown up around Transformers, he is completely unafraid of giant robots, and can oft-times be a little over-trusting, although his parents have taught him that Decepticons are bad. Daniel, however, tends to need to learn things on his own, first-hand, and he almost always assumes others are nice people until proven otherwise. Daniel was born in 1993, but due to the effects of a planetwide timewarp, he's been reverted to that final, awkward, pre-pubescent phase where he's not quite a teenager, but definitely not a little kid anymore. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Daniel David Witwicky was born on June 13, 1993, to Spike and Carly Witwicky. MUX History: During the Timewarp TP Daniel was reverted back to a much younger age. On May 2, 2011, he became a big brother with the birth of his sister, Megan Susan Witwicky. During the world-wide flooding of 2011, Daniel was relocated to the Ark for safety. In March, 2013, Daniel fell down a manhole near Seattle and suffered a nasty sprain. Steel-Brigadier 910 took the aspiring skateboarder to the hospital where he was later picked up by his father. While his father and mother are in Trucial Abysmia, Daniel is being watched by his Uncle Buster. In late June, 2013, Spike finally discovered that Daniel and his friend Andy had (against his wishes) gone to visit an allegedly haunted house during their Fathers Day camping trip. While Mr. Witwicky was impressed by Daniel's photography of the abandoned house, he still gave Daniel a series of annoying punishments to last him for the rest of the summer, just as a reminder never to go against Dad's wishes. Later in 2013, after the defeat of the Quintessons and the close of the final rift to the Shattered Glass universe, Daniel and his sister were mysteriously restored to their correct ages, causing some upheaval in the Witwicky family. Suddenly college-aged, Daniel enlisted in the University of Oregon and tried to adjust to suddenly being an adult. On April 7, 2014, even though he was extremely ill, Daniel attended the handfasting of his uncle Buster Witwicky to Jesse Macchio. In 2015 Daniel entered his junior year at the University of Oregon, studying bio-engineering and computer science. He hopes for a 2018 graduation date. Daniel's Friends There are a number of NPCs who serve as Daniel's social circle of peers. He knows them through school or through other activities. *'Kaitlyn' is Daniel's first girlfriend. They met in school, and occasionally go out 'on a date' to the mall or to a movie. Things are not particularly serious between them, as Daniel has other interests that occasionally pull him away from socializing with her. *'Steve' is Daniel's primary gaming friend, and they are in the same grade. Steve is something of a shut-in; a lone nerd who rarely sees the light of day, and spends the majority of his time either in his parents' basement gaming, or getting picked on by school bullies. Daniel is protective of Steve; he sees Steve as vulnerable to the school bullies because Steve doesn't fit into any social groups and is awkward around other kids. *'Andy' is Daniel's primary skateboarding friend. He's a little bit older than Daniel, and he has some questionable habits (such as smoking at the skate park)...but Daniel considers him to be a best friend. Andy's home life is frought with problems, as his parents are going through a messy divorce. But Daniel and Andy serve as each other's emotional anchors, and Spike and Carly also provide Andy with a place to crash whenever he needs to get away from his situation. *'Bryce' is a classmate of Daniel's from a few years back. Bryce fell very ill with a common childhood cancer, and during that time, Daniel and Bryce became close friends. Bryce made it through chemotherapy treatments successfully, and his cancer eventually went into complete remission. Bryce and Daniel eventually drifted apart and lost touch, as childhood friends often do. OOC Notes Daniel was born in 1993. He was 12 in 2005. His birthday on the MUX is June 13, the birthday of his American voice actor, David Mendenhall. Logs 2000 * August 27 - "Flashback 2000" - Spike asks Trailbreaker to maybe CONSIDER taking Dust Devil under his wing. 2009 * November 26 - An Autobot City Thanksgiving * November 26 - "Turkey Day Dinner – Daniel POV" - The Witwickys enjoy a Thanksgiving dinner in Autobot City - with some surprise Autobot guests 2012 * December 18 - "Taking Five" - Sparkplug and Spike take a break from their work in the repair bay. 2013 *April 14 - Mission Prep : Daniel coaches uncle Buster about being their fulltime babysitter as Spike and Carly prepare for EDC's first mission. *June 16 - The Witwickys Go Camping: Spike decides to take Daniel and his school friend Andy camping in the Oregon wilderness. Lifeline also makes an appearance. Good times are had by all! *June 16 - Later that same night, Daniel takes his friend Andy along with him to explore a spooky abandoned home ...for science, of course. Contains some mature language. * July 16 - "Daniel meets DJ" - Daniel makes a new friend. 2016 * February 3 - "Spike Catches Up With Daniel" - Spike visits his son at college. Players Temped by Icespark in 2009. Currently being temped by Doomflower or @emited by Spike's player, but is available for application. ---- Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Daniel wasn't born until 2002, and is a brat. He was sent off to boarding school by his mother and her then-boyfriend Cain. Once there, he started to recover a bit from his terrible upbringing, and by 2016 is actually becoming a pretty cool kid. Category:2009 Category:2011 Category:Autobots Category:available Category:Characters Category:FCs Category:Humans Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:Witwicky Family Category:Male Characters